Romance tragique
by Felimina
Summary: Tout se passait si bien... Les 4 couples étaient heureux... Que s'estil donc passé? En si peu de temps, les couples sont brisés: 6 morts, 4 survivants dont 1 déserteur.Couples: NaruHina, SasuSaku, TemaShikaIno, LeeTentenNeji.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : romance, angst, tragédie**

**Couples : NaruHina , SasuSaku , TemaShikaIno , LeeTentenNeji.**

**Romance tragique**

**_Les pensés et les changements de lieu et de temps sont en italique._**

Hinata : _Il faut que je lui dise…_

Hinata avait pris le poste d'assistante du 6e Hokage, Rokudaime, Naruto, pour se rapprocher de lui. 10 ans ont passé sans que les sentiments d'Hinata pour Naruto ne soient altérés.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata-chan ? Tu m'as l'air rêveuse…

Hinata : (rouge) Euh… Non, non, tout va bien Naruto-kun.

Hinata sortie à pas pressés du bureau du Kage. Elle s'appuya dos à la porte.

Hinata : La prochaine fois, j'y arriverai. Je lui dirai que je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

_Du côté de Sakura…_

Sakura : Tu es sûr que ça va Sasuke-kun ? Tu viens à peine de sortir de ta cure psychologique.

Sasuke : T'inquiète, je suis guéri.

Sakura : On n'est jamais guéri totalement de ce genre de choses.

Sasuke avait été arraché des griffes de Orochimaru 2ans auparavant par Naruto et Sakura au mieux de leur forme, et surtout de leur force. Sasuke voulait prouver sa force en tuant tous les ninjas autour de lui, le dernier éliminé fut Orochimaru lui-même. Il fut enfermé à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Sakura n'avait de cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui. Les médecins l'avaient jugé « apte » à revenir à la civilisation au bout de 2 ans.

Sasuke : Merci de t'inquiéter autant pour moi.

Il l'embrassa.

Sasuke : Je pense que c'est surtout grâce à toi et Naruto que je suis sorti de ma démence.

Sakura : (le prenant dans ses bras) Bon retour parmi nous, Sasuke-kun.

_Du côté d'Ino…_

Ino : (caché derrière un arbre)_ Shikamaru…_

Ino avait depuis longtemps abandonnée la poursuite de Sasuke. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son coéquipier, Shikamaru. Celui-ci ne le savait pas. Ne vous imaginé pas que Ino soit timide, loin de là, mais un obstacle de taille se dressait devant elle. Un obstacle nommé Temari. Celle-ce était la petite amie de Shikamaru depuis plus de trois ans, elle avait même quitté son village pour lui. Et tout montrait qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Comment rivaliser ?

Tout se qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était les espionner en fantasmant.

_Du côté de Tenten…_

Lee : Tu viens t'entraîner avec moi Tenten-chan ?

Tenten : (grand sourire) Bien sûr !

Tenten et Lee sortaient ensemble depuis quatre ans. Ils étaient très amoureux et Lee avait l'intension de la demander en fiançailles. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps Sakura, la voyant toujours penser à Sasuke-kun, ce traître qui restait gravé dans son cœur. Mais depuis que leur relation était officielle, Neji se comportait bizarrement avec eux. Il n'a jamais été très sociable mais refusais maintenant toutes missions avec son ancienne équipe. Avait-il peur de tenir la chandelle ?

**Voilà le début de l'histoire pour vous donnez la situation actuelle. Si vous aimez les fins heureuses, passé votre chemin.**

**Reviews et coms !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite ! Voici le 1er acte de ma fic. Je pense qu'elle fera 5 chapitres en tout.**

Hinata était devant la porte du Rokudaime. Une nouvelle fois.

Hinata : _Je vais y arriver cette fois ci ! Courage !_

Hinata rentra en trombe dans le bureau.

Hinata : Naruto, je t'…

Naruto n'était pas seul. Ino, Shikamaru et Temari s'étaient tous retournés vers Hinata et attendait sa phrase comme celle du messie. Les trois là savaient déjà que Hinata en pinçait pour Naruto. Il n'y avait que Naruto lui-même pour ne pas le voir. Hinata, gênée, se reprit.

Hinata : t'…apporte les nouveaux dossiers de missions. _Et meeeerde._

Shikamaru lâcha un gros soupir alors qu'Ino s'énervait intérieurement contre Hinata parce que, elle, n'avait pas d'obstacle particulier à une futur relation avec l'hokage.

Naruto : Bon, je vous ai réunis tous les trois pour une raison particulière. Temari doit rentrée chez elle à Suna cette semaine. Shikamaru et Ino ; vous serez ses gardes du corps.

Ino : _Oh nooooon ! Je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle !_

Shikamaru : Galère.

Temari : Mais je n'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps ! Je suis un juunin !

Naruto : Peut-être mais je ne peux pas laisser la sœur du kazekage (Gaara) faire tout ce chemin toute seule. Si il t'arrive quelque chose, nous serons tenus responsable. Et je ne tiens vraiment pas à me disputer avec Gaara.

Tous furent étonnés d'entendre de tels mots de la bouche de Naruto. Depuis qu'il avait le poste de chef du village, il était beaucoup plus sérieux et plus… réfléchi.

Naruto : Et puis au moins, si il t'arrive quelque chose, personne ne pourra dire qu'on t'a laissée, livrée à toi-même.

Temari : Hm.

Shikamaru : Changeons de sujet. Tu aimes une fille en se moment ?

Naruto : Et ben… (Se gratte la tête) Ouais…

Hinata, persuadez qu'il s'agissait de Sakura, préféra sortir plutôt que d'en entendre d'avantage. Shikamaru la suivie du regard jusqu'à sa sortie.

Shikamaru : T'aime Hinata n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto : Oui… Mais je suis sûr qu'elle est amoureuse de son cousin Neji. Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est un génie… Et puis, qui aimerai un idiot tel que moi…

Shikamaru : (en sortant) Sur ce point là, je suis d'accord, t'es vraiment un idiot.

Temari et Ino le suivirent ; en accord avec lui. Naruto, quand à lui, ne compris pas ce que Shikamaru voulait dire.

_Du côté de Sakura…_

Sasuke et Sakura avaient bus quelques verres au bar du coin et se retrouvèrent un peu éméchés. Ils étaient rentrés chez Sasuke. Sous l'effet du désir et surtout de l'alcool ; Sasuke et Sakura s'embrassaient tout en essayant de trouver une chambre (la demeure Uchiha est grande vous savez ?). Mission accomplie, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, Sasuke au dessus de Sakura.

Sakura : C'est la première fois pour moi. Soit doux.

Sasuke : Promis.

Sakura : Nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre…

Soudain, le visage de Sakura disparu des yeux de Sasuke. Le visage de son frère, Itachi, pris forme.

Itachi : … C'est comme ça entre frères.

Sasuke : ITACHI !!!

Sasuke, démentiel, étrangla se qu'il pensait être son frère.

Sakura : (tentant de reprendre sa respiration) Sasuke ! Tu… Tu me fais… m… mal !

Sasuke reprit ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'il étranglait celle qu'il aimait. Il la lâcha et s'assis au bout du lit, sanglotant.

Sasuke : (pleurant) Pardon, pardon, pardon Sakura. Je… Je sais pas se qui m'a pris…

Bien qu'elle tremblait et pleurait aussi ; Sakura se mit derrière lui et l'enlaça.

Sakura : (l'enlaçant et pleurant en silence) C'… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça va passer, j'en suis sûr.

_Du côté de Tenten…_

Lee avait enfin demandé Tenten en fiançailles. Elle avait alors acceptée avec grande joie. Une petite fête pour ce nouveau lien avait été alors prévue. Alors qu'elle remerciait ses amis d'être venus, Neji s'approcha d'elle.

Tenten : _Il a l'air bizarre…_ Neji ? Ça va ?

Neji : J'aimerai te parler… En privé.

**Acte 1, finito ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? J'adoooooooore lire vos commentaires en boucle, ça me donne le courage de continuer cette histoire .**

**Reviews et coms please !**


	3. Chapter 3

**2e acte ! Yatta !**

_Du côté d'Hinata…_

Hinata : _Hinata ! Bon dieu, va-y !_

Hinata toqua une nouvelle fois au bureau de son Hokage.

Naruto : Entré.

Hinata : (en entrant) Konnichuwa, Naruto-kun.

Naruto : Konnichuwa, Hinata-chan.

Hinata : … _allez, dit lui !_

Naruto : … _Lance toi, Naruto ! Lance toi ! _Je voulais justement te parler, je… Hinata-chan ! Aishiteru ! (« Je t'aime » en japonais)

Hinata : Naruto-kun… _(Elle se jeta dans ses bras)_ Je suis tellement heureuse ! Ça faisait des années que j'attendais ce moment.

Naruto : Quel baka j'ai fais pour ne pas voir tes sentiments, Hinata-ch…

Hinata : Attenti…

Du sang… Sur le chemin, l'équipe de Shikamaru avait été attaquée par des ninjas du son. Ils réussirent à tous les vaincre mais… Temari fut gravement touché, un trou béant remplaçait sur poumon droit. Ino, ayant appris des jutsus de soin, fit de son mieux pour guérir sa blessure. Mais si le cœur ni était pas.

Shikamaru serait la main de son amante.

Shikamaru : _(pleurant)_ T'inquiète pas Temari ! On va te sauver !

Temari se contenta de sourire.

Temari : Non Shika-kun… Il est trop tard pour moi. Vis ta vie. Tu trouveras surement une femme qui t'aimera autant que moi.

Shikamaru : Ne dit pas de bêtises, personne ne pourra te remplacer !

Elle ferma les yeux.

Shikamaru : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Sauve là !

Ino : Shikamaru-baka ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux plus rien faire ! J'ai essayé de la sauver, mais je ne m'appelle pas Tsunade ! Bien que je ne soit pas sûr qu'elle aurait réussie à ma place.

Shakamaru était effondré sur une Temari devenu bien pâle. Même si Ino ne supportait pas Temari, voir Shikamaru dans cet état lui aurait donné envie de se sacrifier pour elle.

Ino : Aller vient. Il faut ramener son corps à Suna.

_Du côté de Tenten…_

Tenten : De quoi voulais tu me parler ?

Neji : Tenten, c'est quoi la jalousie ?

Tenten : Euh… Un sentiment ? Un défaut ?

Neji : Ne fais pas l'idiote, Tenten. Tu m'as très bien compris.

Tenten commençait à s'exaspérer. Qu'avait-il dont à la fin ?!

Tenten : Et bien… La jalousie est un sentiment de haine envers quelqu'un qui a réussi là où tu as échoué. Que ce soit une question de force, d'argent, d'amour ou autres. Parfois, la jalousie est tellement forte qu'on veut tuer cette personne et sa réussite.

Neji : Très bien. Merci de m'avoir éclairé sur ce point, Tenten.

Il reparti dans son coin. Plus qu'inquiète, Tenten se promis de parler de ça à Naruto demain.

_Du côté de Sakura…_

Sakura venait de se reveiller, ses yeux lourd se posa sur son réveille.

Sakura : Déjà 11h15. Faut se lever Sasuk…

Ella tâta la nouvelle place de Sasuke dans son lit. Personne. Inquiète de sa santé mental, elle s'habilla et s'apprêta à sortir le chercher lorsqu'elle vit un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine.

_« Parti combattre ninjas puissants, pour vaincre Itachi, je dois tous les vaincre. Ne t'en mêle pas. SASUKE »_

Encore plus alertée, elle partit en courant à toutes jambes jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage.

Du sang…

Hinata s'était placée entre Naruto et son assassin. Seul lien les rejoingnant : un sabre traversant la jeune Hyuuga. Elle tomba à terre.

Naruto : HINATA !

Hinata : … Il faut croire que Kami-sama ne voulait pas de notre bonheur… Mais j'ai été heureuse d'avoir pus te le dire avant la fin… Je t'aime Naruto.

Naruto : Moi aussi je t'aime…

Il l'embrassa tout en pleurant jusqu'à que l'âme d'Hinata quitte le corps qu'il avait entre les mains. Il se releva, ses yeux étaient devenu rouge, ses canines allongées et ses ongles accérés. Il se retourna vers son ennemi.

Naruto : TOI !

Assassin : Elle n'aurait pas dû se mettre entre nous.

Sakura rentra alors à toute voler dans les lieux du crime.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que…

**Tintinnnnnnnnnnn ! Chapitre finito ! **

**I want coms and reviews please! o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou c'est moi ! Aie ! Non, pas frapper moi ! Stop ! J'ai du travail moi, je fais se que je peux --…**

Tu avais raison Sakura…

Les jambes de Sakura ne la tenaient plus. Elle s'accroupie au sol en pleurant.

« On n'est jamais guéri totalement de ce genre de choses. »

Sakura : Sasuke… Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Pour sa force à la con, évidemment ! Tu vas me le payer Sasuke ! Cette fois, je te tuerais pour de bon !

Naruto, à moitié possédé par son démon, fonça à une vitesse démentielle sur Sasuke.

_Du côté d'Ino…_

Shikamaru et Ino était rentré chez cette dernière. Shikamaru avait encore une tête de déprimer suicidaire. Ino le déposa sur le fauteuil de son salon.

Ino : Y a-t-il quelque chose que peux faire pour toi ?

Shikamaru : Me ramener Temari…

Ino soupira.

Ino : J'ai dis quelque chose que je puisse faire. Je ne sais pas ressusciter les gens moi !

Shikamaru : Dans ce cas…

Shikamaru se leva et regarda Ino dans les yeux, d'un regard intense que même pas un regard ténébreux comme Sasuke ne pourrait égaler.

Shikamaru : Tue-moi.

Ino : Tu te fous de moi ? Ne préfèrerais-tu pas exécuter les dernières volontés de Temari ?

Shikamaru : « Vis ta vie. Tu trouveras sûrement une femme qui t'aimera autant que moi. » Avait-elle dit…

Ino pris son coéquipier dans ses bras.

Ino : Et bien… Si je devenais cette femme ?

Shikamaru : Ino…

Ino posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis l'embrassa.

Ino : Tais-toi. Je t'en pris, j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment.

Shikamaru : Ino ?

Elle pleura dans ses bras.

Ino : Je t'aime. Mais je ne pouvais pas briser ton bonheur avec cette kunoichi de Suna. Je ne pouvais que te regarder de loin, fantasmer. Maintenant que je t'ai dans mes bras, laisse moi réaliser mon rêve, je t'en supplie.

Shikamaru la serra dans ses bras.

Shikamaru : Je ne te promets rien mais… Je veux bien essayer. Avec toi.

Ino, pleine de réconfort, tira son coéquipier et nouvel amant vers sa chambre. Ce qui se passa ne regarda alors que eux. Mais Ino était aux anges.

_Du côté de Neji…_

Lee préparait ses valises dans sa chambre. Il avait décidé de partir en vacances avec Tenten, pour fêter ses fiançailles. Neji entra dans la chambre.

Neji : Lee…

Lee : Ah Neji ! Tu m'as pas l'air très en forme depuis un moment. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Neji : Elle m'a expliqué, ce sentiment qui me ronge… Cette jalousie !

Lee : Quoi ?

Neji : Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi elle t'a choisis toi ? Tu n'as rien pour toi, tu as un physique bizarre et tu ne contrôles pas ton shakra ! Alors que moi, je suis un génie et je plais aux femmes ! Pourquoi alors t'a choisis toi et pas moi ?!

Lee : Neji, je crois que t'es vraiment crevé pour me raconter des conneries pareilles. Tu devrais prendre des vacances toi aussi.

Le regard de Neji devint sombre.

Neji : « Parfois, la jalousie est tellement forte qu'on veut tuer cette personne »… Tenten avait raison.

Lee : Neji ! Neji, reprend-toi !

Lee le pris par les épaules. Neji profita de ce rapprochement pour lui assener deux coups de poings souples au cou et au diaphragme.

Lee s'écroula.

_Du côté de Sakura…_

Naruto fonça sur Sasuke. Sasuke l'arrêta d'une seule main.

Sakura se posta alors derrière Naruto et lui donna un coup à la nuque.

Naruto : S… Sakura ?

Sakura : Pardonne-moi Naruto.

Naruto tomba inconscient, à ses pieds.

Sasuke : Sakura ! Je t'ai dis de ne pas te mêler de ça !

Sakura : Tu cherches un ninja puissant n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui assena un coup de poing chargé de shakra. Sasuke fracassa le mur du bureau, sous le choc.

Sakura : Dans ce cas, combat moi.

**(Tousse) Hmm, voilà la 3e partie. Commentaires ?**


End file.
